


Let's Make Cookies

by supreme_genius



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nick and Monroe attempt to make cookies but get a little distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't own Grimm.  
> I still don't make money from this.  
> It's unbeta'd and a oneshot.

“We should bake cookies.”

“What?” Monroe looks up from his book, an eye brow arched in question.

“We should bake cookies,” Nick says again.

“Dude, it’s after ten. Why do you want to make cookies?

“Because we don’t have any and I want some and it could be fun.” Nick is using his whiney voice – the one he uses when he wants Monroe to do something for him.

“Didn’t you buy those new Oreos the last time we went to the store – the ones with the cookie dough icing?”

“Well, you see…Hank and I were going to the trailer the other day and we wanted a snack. So I took the package of cookies and…”

“I see.” Monroe rolls his eyes and puts down his book. “Come on.” He gets up from the sofa and walks into the kitchen.

With a smile, Nick follows; his just-a-bit-too-long pajama pants sweep the floor as he goes. He just watches as Monroe gathers the ingredients from the cabinets and the fridge. Nick is getting better with cooking, but he still lacks the ability to walk into the kitchen and just whip something up. He’s trying, though, and that’s why Monroe usually gives in and helps him cook whatever he wants – and _when_ ever he wants. But then there’s also the huge soft spot in the center of Monroe’s heart that’s got Nick’s name written all over it.

“Alright, can you preheat the oven to 375?”

Nick nods and does as he’s told. “Now what?”

“Measure out 2 and ¼ cups of flour and put it in the bowl.”

Monroe measures out the baking soda, salt, and the sugar, mixing them together in the bowl. After Nick takes care of the flour he moves on to the butter and then the vanilla extract. Monroe adds the brown sugar and eggs and lets Nick handle the chocolate chips.

“How much?” Nick asks.

“Two cups.”

Nick pours the entire bag of chocolate chips into the bowl and grins. “That looks about right.”

Monroe rolls his eyes but smiles back. After Monroe mixes all the ingredients together, the two of them start scooping out balls of dough and placing them on the cookie sheet. Here and there, Nick steals some cookie dough. Monroe warns him about getting sick, but Nick just shrugs, knowing that even if he were to get sick – he’s not sure he believes that really happens from eating the raw dough – that Monroe would take care of him. When the bowl is empty and all the sheets are filled, Monroe sets the oven for 10 minutes and the two of them go back to snuggling on the sofa.

Nick flips to one of the higher channels that plays only music and keeps flipping until he finds one that Monroe likes, too. Then it’s not long before Nick’s on top of Monroe, their lips together and limbs intertwined. Their lips are locked when the kitchen timer starts buzzing, but the pounding of their hearts drowns it out – along with the music. 

It’s not until the smell of burnt cookies wafts into the living room and penetrates their noses, that they remember there are cookies in the oven. Nick pulls away quickly and as soon as they part, they’re running into the kitchen. There’s a light smoky haze obstructing their view, but Monroe manages to pull the cookie sheets out of the oven.

“Son of a bitch.”

Nick opens his mouth to speak, but, upon inhaling the smoke, starts coughing.

Monroe turns and grabs Nick’s shoulder, escorting him from the kitchen. “Are you alright?”

He nods and clears his throat. “Yeah, just got a mouthful of smoke.”

“I’m gonna go open the kitchen window; let this place air out.”

Nick sits in the living room, lips bent in a frown, while Monroe works on clearing out the kitchen and disposing of the burnt cookies. When Monroe comes back in, he sees the upset look on Nick’s face.

“Come on. Let’s go get some cookies. Baking is overrated. Let’s let Keebler and Nabisco do the work for us.”

“Monroe, it’s 10:30 and we’re in pajamas.”

“I thought you wanted cookies,” Monroe says with a smile.

“You _really_ want to go out?”

Monroe bends down and presses a kiss to Nick’s forehead and grabs his hand, pulling him up. They both slip on their slippers. Monroe grabs his wallet and keys, and the two head down the road to the 24-hour grocery store. The store was mostly empty, save for a college-age kid at the first register and a guy – undoubtedly high – wandering up and down the chip aisle.

Nick and Monroe walk over to aisle 10 and browse the selection of cookies. If it was up to Nick, they would get one of everything, but thankfully Monroe has a level head. They finally decide on a pack of Chips Ahoy chewy chocolate cookies, a pack of frosted oatmeal cookies, and a bag of little snickerdoodles. The kid at the counter gives them an odd look, and they both realize they’re still in their pajamas. Nick figures that the kid must think they’re as high as the guy in the chip aisle. Monroe just shoves money towards the kid and rolls his eyes.

When the two get back home, Nick goes straight back to the sofa, cookies in hand, while Monroe heads into the kitchen to make two mugs of hot cocoa. Nick is already two cookies into the pack when Monroe comes in and hands him a mug.

“Thanks,” Nick says with a smile.

With a smile, Monroe sits down close to Nick, who leans against his side. “I think I’m going to enjoy you being home all week.”

“Me, too. I am in dire need of some time off and some quality time with a certain guy.”

Monroe’s cheeks redden as he smiles. “I’d be lying if I said I haven’t been missing you.”

Nick snuggles closer as Monroe wraps his arm around him. Grabbing the remote, Nick turns the television on and flips channels until he comes across one of the sequels to his favorite horror movie. He always says how much he hates the sequels, but he can never pass up watching them.

“Really?”

“Yep,” Nick says as he pulls a cookie out of the package and hands it to Monroe. “Just enjoy it, Monroe. Watch something ridiculous.”

Monroe takes the cookie. “Fine.”

The two of them snuggle together, eating cookies and drinking cocoa, while they enjoy the movie. Nick bitches about the plot line and how _that’s not how police actually work_. Somehow Nick is the first one to fall asleep. Monroe makes it to the end of the movie. He’ll never admit it, but he got pulled in, trying to figure out who the killer is. When the movie ends, Nick looks to cute to be moved, so Monroe just turns off the television, pulls the throw blanket over them, and snuggles up close.


End file.
